the bronies come to canterlot
by Specs09
Summary: me and my pal are on a trip to canterlot


** specs boy: hey everybody just to let you know i dont own any of my little pony or the characters **

**Prince cinnimonsun: nobody touch rarity**

It was a cloudy day at Canterlot High School specs was at the cafeteria drinking a coffie latte and he was hanging out with prince cinnimon sun who was playing on his computer and the two were bronies of my little pony but when twilight came everything changed specs fell in love with twilight prince still had a crush on rarity but when twilight left the two boys tried to follow her but end up hitting the statue specs broke his nose and prince got a minor bruise on the head and were both unconscious after they woke up from unconsciousness the just sat on the grass and they were seeing twilight and rarity specs was drooling and prince had hearts in his eyes both the girls were giggling but soon everything turned black soon later specs and prince woke up in the nurses office and miss big heart was placing ice packs on both boys's heads specs wakes up with a hangover prince wakes up with a bruise on the head miss big heart replies "are you okay deries" specs and prince look at miss big heart "yeah were okay but i got a hangover" and then prince says

"what happened to us?" miss big heart smiles at us and helps us up and says "you two ran into the school statue and hit your heads your lucky to be alive"

specs and prince both wide eyed they asked "did we say anything while we were unconscious" miss big heart says "well you kept saying twilight and rarity over and over" both boys were beat red in the face but decide to leave the nurses office they say thanks to miss big heart and head to class as they head to class prince notices something strange with the statue prince taps specs on the shoulder and says " hey bro go check out the statue real quick" specks sighs and heads towards the statue prince stays far back and waves and specs places a hand on the statue only for it to phase through specs freaks out prince says "dont freak out man you dont know what it is" specs calms down and pulls his hand back only to be pulled into the statue more prince grabs specs by the waist and begins to pull but nothing is working and both boys are being sucked into the statue prince then says "CRAP THIS PORTAL IS STRONG!" as soon as the portal took both boys the boys were in for a big surprise their bodies begin to form and change shape as they travel through the portal

prince then says "oh crap were changing into ponies" and specs is knocked out cold and his body was changing as well as the boys reached the end of the portal both specs and prince were out cold suddenly prince wakes up and starts freaking out specs wakes up and finds himself changed into a pony as well he looks around and sees prince in a corner he walks up to prince and says "prince? is that you?" prince looks up tears falling down his face and says "i cant live in this world i dont even know how to stand up" and prince is freaking out but then specs slaps him across the face and says "calm down man we can do this together" specs stand up on all fours and offers his hoof to prince "how do you know how to walk" specs smiles and says "its easy its just like walking" then prince glares and says "how can you say that we can only walk on two feet we now have four" specs sighs and begins to walk to the door he looks back and says "we have to try and live here as best as we can we cant draw attention to ourselves" prince tries to get up and says "i dont want to live here" then specs says "at least give it a try" prince then says "help me out then at least until i can properly walk" specs walks over to prince and allows prince to lean on specs on the way out as bot boys walk out the come across a royal guard both boys say "we are friends with celestia please let us through" the guard nods and lets us by and we walk all the way to the front of the castel and we gaze across over canterlot both boys were surprised and prince says "woah this is a big castel why would princess celestia pay for this" specs mouth was agap then both boys looked up to the sky and saw rainbowdash coming towards us yelling "DID YOU SEE HOW AWSOME THAT WAS!" both boys looked at eachother in confusion then specs says "sorry we might have missed it" rainbowdash sighs and flys off then prince says " maybe we should find this person named twilight and see where she lives" specs blushes mad red then prince asks "whats wrong with you dude" then specs faints prince says " ah great he must have a crush on this twilight person" [hours later] specs finally wakes only to be dragged by prince and yells "MY TAIL!" then prince notices that spec has woken and asks "dude do yopu have a crush on twilight?" specs turns red instantly then nods slowly prince laughs his head off knowing that his friend likes twilight "so thats why you wanted to stay in this world cause you want to marry twlight" Specs turns entirely red and shakes his head "no it's not like that i just want to get to know her better" prince stares at specs with a sly grin and says "ssssuuuuuuurrrrreeee!" the two ponies continue to travel through canterlot only to bump into rarity "why hello derrie" Rarity greets only prince is bright red and specs begins to laugh and rarity is confused "did i say something funny?" rarity asks specs shakes his head then is about to say until prince covers his moth with his hoof then says "i didnt think angels exist" rarity is now more confused than ever then asks "can somepony tell me what he is saying" specs grins under neath princes hoof then lowers his hoof from his mouth then says "my friend here has a crush on you miss rarity" prince turns super red then begins to trot off "prince come back" specs calls out only to leave a shocked rarity standing on the spot

[at the train station]

Specs has finally caught prince and now they are at a ticket booth and the mare asks "destination please" then prince says "uh im not going anywhere i was too shy" then specs tells her "pony ville please" the ticket mare give both ponies their tickets and abord the train once on the train specs sits in one of the seats and looks out the window while prince sits next to specs suddenly rarity comes onto the train as well "we meet again dearies" prince turns bright red and avoids eye contact with miss rarity but mumbles "yes" then specs turns and says "hello again miss rarity then turns back to the window then prince asks "uh miss rarity w-would y-you l-like to go out with me sometime" rarity smiles and says "sure dearie i would love to go out with you prince mumbles under his breath "yes" more awkward silence then the conductor says we will be leaving for ponyville in just a minute" specs sighs and looks out the window but then something caught specs' eye it was a red rubber ball then a little filly came up to specs and asks "can i have my ball back mister" specs smiles and before he is able to pick up the ball his eyes began to glow and the ball levitates towards the little filly whose eyes were wide as dinner plates price notices this and asks "uh? how did you do that?" specs then shrugs "i do not know?" suddenly the train starts to move and goes straight to ponyville

[ two hours later ]

the train comes to a stop and every pony comes off the train prince is dragging specs off the train as he says "specs wake uuup!" specs finally wakes up and yells "quit grabbing my tail!" prince finally lets go and specs shakes off the dust then they look with smiles on their faces until they run into pinky pie "hello i never met you guys here before you new around here" we both nod then pinky gasps and runs off leaving two confused ponies specs says "that was_" then prince finishes "wierd" both prince and specs look all over pony vill and came across a bunch of great places like a cafe a resteraunt and a spa both boys are glad to be in pony ville that is until rarity come by once again and says "we really need to stop bumping into each other like this" specs elbows prince in the side "hey prince say hello" prince blushes and says "gahhh" rarity smiles and heads to the spa specs slyly grins and pushes prince into rarity and says "hey prince why dont you join rarity at the spa and i'll find twilight" the prince says "why to ask her out" specs turns bright red and his glasses nearly fall off then says "n-no just want to meet her is all" prince and specs go their seperate was from there on

[prince's pov]

prince then starts talking then says "how did we come to this world" rarity was confused "what do you mean dearie" then prince says "i came from another world and i accidently came to this world" raity eyes sparkeled then asks "what is it like there are there cratures that walk on two legs there what is the grass like" rarity asks a bunch of questions and prince laughs and says "it's pretty much what you expect from this world but different"

[meanwhile with specs]

[specs pov]

specs was walking around town then he came across a broken down toy store "aw who would leave a toy store like this" specs begins to open the store only to notice that the door is locked specs looks around the area and then he sees a key poking out from under the mat specs eyes began to glow and he carefully lifts the key and inserts it into the door with a great turn the door is open specs walks in only to see the same little filly that he met on the train "well hello how did you get here" the little filly look at specs then runs off and hides then specs says "wait i am not going to hurt you i just want to talk to you" the little filly come out and says "what are you doing here mister" specs smiles and looks around the store only to see cobwebs and dust piled on the shelves and asks "are you all alone here" the little filly nods and says "daddy was supposed to come back soon" and specs looks at her "when was he supposed to come back" the little filly says "three weeks ago and it's been a whole entire month "specs frowns but then smiles "he's probably running late but dont worry i'll look after you until he gets back okay" specs says with a smile and the filly comes up to him and asks "whats your name?" specs says "I'm Specs cornelious glass" the filly giggles then says "i'm Rosie sunset nice to meet you"

[back with prince and rarity]

prince then says "i love you rarity" rarity is shocked then says "but we barely just met and it's a bit too soon" prince starts to tear up and says "i'm sorry" and crys a bit but rarity hugs him "but i would be glad to be your friend" prince then says "so you dont like me" then rarity shakes her head "no i like you just it's a little too soon to confess your feelings like that and i want to take things slow" prince says "ok i understand" then kisses her cheek rarity smiles "better" as the two leave the spa they run right into twilight "hey rarity who's your friend" rarity smiles "this is specs one of my other friends i bumped into back in canterlot" prince then gets an idea " are you searching for some books" prince asks and twilight nods "yes i was just heading to the toy store to get some new ones cause the library was closed for the day" prince grins lets go then"

[few minutes later]

prince, rarity and twilight came to the old toy store and notice that the store door was wide open and there was a little filly holding a rubber ball staring at the open door twilight then greets "well hello Rosie what are you doing here" Rosie turns to twilight and smiles "my friend is cleaning up my daddys store" twilight looks at the door and enters as she comes in she is surrounded by dust coughing "h-h-hello (cough, cough)" specs turns around "sorry were closed for a while until everything is clean but feel free to buy any book you find out side" twilight squinted in the dust cloud and saw a blond stallion sweeping the floor "uh excuse me but whats your name" twilight asks and specs says "im specs whats yours" twilight coughed and said "i'm (cough) twilight sparkel" Specs stopped what he was doing and turned and saw twilight and he automatically turned red "uh hello there uh did i come at a bad time" specs just stood there "uh Specs" specs finally snapped out of it and cleared his throat "uh no you didnt come at a bad time but im in the middle of cleaning but feel free to look around" twilight smiled and looked around the store specs was wiping up the counter and staring at twilight at the same time twilight caught specs staring and decided to tease him a bit "uh specs i see one book you left in here mind if i get it" specs nodded and twilight stood on her hind legs showing off her curves and specs began to blush madly red, twilight then decided to throw in a couple of sways "its really up there" specs turned even redder then twilight got the book having enough teasing the stallion "i got it" she mumbles with the book in her mouth and specs was still beat red from blushing and steam was coming off his head "it such a waste to leave this book up on a shelf covered in dust" twilight said while blowing the dust off the book making specs sneeze "ahchoo" twilight chuckled then began to browse the book fasinated by all the writing in it and with close inspection it was a spell book "wow a spell book and by the looks of it it can transform any part of the pony body" twilight then looked at specs "uh specs can you come towards me for a second" specs began to blush then said "uh sure what do you need" twilight looked at the spell "can you close your eyes for a few minutes" Specs did as he was told and closed his eyes twilight focused her magic and cast the spell then the entire room was filled with bright light the light died down and specs opened his eyes not feeling any different then twilight spoke "it worked" specs looked at his forehead and there was a horn there "wow i can use magic now wait let me see" specs focused his magic on the rag that he was using to wipe the counter with and it magically began to move in circles "yes i did it thanks twilight" twilight smiled and closed the book then rosie came in "uh specs whats going on in here" specs turns and sees rosie "hey rosie look i got a horn" specs shows his horn to rosie "wow mr. specs how did you get that" he turns to twilight "she made it appear thanks miss twilight"

**Specs: im glade to have a horn especially from twilight**

**Prince: yeah well at least me and rarity are friends**

**Specs: yeah yeah (door opens)**

**Rosie: oh mr specs what are you doing **

**Specs: Oh rosie im just giving out a response to our viewers any ways please subscribe and review**

**Rosie: im confused?**


End file.
